bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ziko (Person)
This article is about the BZPower member and comic maker Ziko. You may be looking for another use of the name. Ziko, formerly The Tropical Fruit and before then Banana Split is a comic maker and Forum Mentor of BZPower. History Old Account Ziko originally joined BZP in 2005 under the name "Kongu11". He proceeded to make a comic topic, which contained poorly-made comics with badly resized sprites. However, he received more constructive criticism and encouragement there then he has seen anyone give since. He had the topic closed in order to improve on his skills. Much later, under the name "The Great Yoshi," he made a another comic topic called Bionicle Unlimited, featuring a variety of sprites and backrounds from real-life. They did well, receiving many positive comments. However, because of real life, it was temp-closed, but never opened again. Account Deletion After a hiatus from BZP in early 2007, Ziko returned to find that he couldn't log in. Looking at some of his prior topics, he found that there was no data for him at all. He later created a new account, joining as "The Arctic Yoshi" (his most recent username). New Account 2008 After a few months Ziko decided to repost Bionicle Unlimited, and this time around it did badly, and the comics got worse as time went on. Because of the mess it was growing into, Ziko abandoned the comics. Later, under the name Koko, Ziko had a brief life in a MAS, which quickly went down the drain. He later had a co-author spot for This Comic has 22 Panels, a Chimoru comic. He had never used Chimoru before, and didn't much care for 2-shade. He created Dr. Mata Nui which received good reviews, but died when Ziko went to camp. Ziko changed his name to "Banana Split" after a long comic-making hiatus, and proceeded to open the short-lived Going Bananas series. It wasn't particularly well made, but it got some good reviews. He met iPenguin during these comics. Later, he started a comic series called M.E.E.P. It uses better backgrounds, and some GIMP effects. It became popular and ran until the end of the season. Here, he became friends with Kothra. During this time, Ziko co-authored in Jiigoo's Funky Cuttlefish Cream, where he became friends with Jiigoo and Rocco. Later that year, Ziko opened =D Comics. These comics did well, but they were eventually abandoned in one of Ziko's BZP absences and wiped out in Dataclysm. 2009 By early 2009, Ziko had lost his motivation to make comics after repeated failures, and visited BZP less and less until he wasn't visiting at all. After a few months, he received a comment on his profile by iPenguin, after which he resumed his BZP activity. After a short conversation, Ziko returned to BZP in full, changed his name to "The Tropical Fruit," and renewed his Premier Membership. It was then that he created his return series, Tropical Comics, a new series loosely based off of =D comics. Around this time, Ziko and Jiigoo came up with the idea for The Homework Log together. They also invited Oni, Arbiter, and Khols to make comics, and they accepted. Kothra and iPenguin were also invited, but declined due to a large workload. They comics were fairly well-recieved, but they eventually died from inactivity. Ziko also joined a MAS with Kazi the Matoran and Jiigoo, called What Just Happened, which was fairly unpopular. Ziko eventually left the MAS after his activity in it went down. 2010 On New Year's Eve, Ziko posted Made In Ziko, a topic containing all of the comics he had made. This topic was created as a way to put all of his comics in one place, as well as to clear out his ancient files from another computer. The topic also served as a place to put the comics that Ziko had made for potential new series that never made it, such as Aquos and Dr. Mata Nui Rx. One new series present in this topic was =D Comics Again, a sequel to =D Comics. Later, Ziko closed the Made In Ziko topic, and opened a new one specifically for =D Comics Again. Ziko made comics in this topic for two months before it was closed. Around this time, Ziko also had gotten Adobe Design Premium CS4, which he had slowly begun using in his comics, using Fireworks the most. Following the closure of =D Comics, Ziko's activity in the comics forum diminished, and he became more active in other areas of BZPower. On September 9, he was made a Forum Mentor, after which his Artwork III activity lessened further (although he still lurks there fairly often). Comic Future When =D Comics Again was closed, Ziko initially planned to return to the topic with =D Comics Etc.. Over time he gave up on this idea, and began working on other ideas, but none of these came to fruition either. Ziko currently does not have any plans to make another comic series. GS/PGS Ziko has been known to guest star in many comics series. He has made less GS appearances lately, however. Ziko has either Guest Starred or been a PGS in the following series (Note, this is not a complete list, some of it may not be here, due to lapses in memory): *Livin' the Sprite Life GS, twice *The Irrelevant Trio PGS *Blue Orange Comics Ltd. PGS *Funky Cuttlefish Cream PGS/Co-Author *Makito's Comics PGS (Got Booted) *Blah GS, Never Appeared *Bionicle Halo PGS *A Chimoru Comic GS, later PGS *This Brick Wall GS *Flaming Comics 2.0 PGS *Live, Learn, and Lawsuits PGS *comic.jpg GS/Co-Author, Later PGS *Ink Inc. PGS *Confuzzled :s PGS *Funktastic Cuttlefish Creampuffs Co-Author *Randomly Associated Things PGS *Janaro PGS Personality In real life, Ziko is very quiet and methodical, similar to his character. He is irritated by people who act stupid just to attract attention. In particular, he dislikes people who think that the are better than everybody else, for whatever reason. This applies to real life and the internet. He enjoys art and computers, which led to him making comics. Inspiration FusionX The first comic series Ziko ever read was "How to Be a Toa Hero" by FusionX. These comics were one of the reasons that he joined BZP in the first place. Dokuma Ziko was inspired to actually write comics after reading Dokuma's LTSL comics. He GSed twice in the comics, and made multiple fan comics. To this day, he enjoys reading them. He based Bionicle Unlimited after LTSL's humor, which may have been a reason that the first incarnation of it did well. Trivia *Ziko has been a member of BZP longer than most think, because his old account was deleted. *Ziko has been known to suddenly leave BZP for months at a time. When this happens, people generally said he died. Category:Comic Makers Category:Retired Comic Makers Category:BZPower staff Category:International ComicContinuity